poohs_jamming_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of the Wide World of Sports
'''Pooh's Adventures of the Wide World of Sports '''is the sixth episode of the series. Synopsis Pooh and the gang meet basketball player Obama Rhodes, Jr., who is challenged by his minister Phillip Driscoll to circumnavigate the globe in a bet and prove his worth. He then teams up with Heinrick the Australian con man, Jade the Brazilian native and tangle with Kim Thunder the bounty hunter, all in a race to show the world just how far his imagination can take him. Theme: Stadium Plot During the early 21st century, an Austrailian man named Heinrick robs the Bank of Washington DC. (Eye of the Tiger) To evade the police, he becomes the valet for Obama Rhodes, Jr., a basketball player Obama, just before Heinrick arrived, had been trying to break a record, and after succeeding with the help of Heinrick, they head to the Academy of Sports. There, Obama is insulted by the other "brilliant minds", Phillip Driscoll the minister, and his henchman Bob Clancy, who believe that everything worth discovering has already been discovered. Obama is pressured into a bet to see whether he can travel around the world. If he wins he will become Minister of Science in Driscoll's place, if not he will destroy his stadium and never win anything again. As the Pooh gang joins them, Obama and Heinrick start their journey around the world, leaving Washington after a rehearsal game with Driscoll, who has a trick up his sleeve. First, Obama, Heinrich & Pooh play in Mexico, (Mexican Holiday) and then in South America, where they meet a Brazilian native named Jade, whom they take with them. Driscoll learns that Obama has been involuntarily abetting a thief's escape. He reminds Clancy that he sent a bounty hunter named Kim Thunder to prosecute them all. Whilst on the Serengeti Express, Jade learns that Heinrick is trying to return a goblet back to his real home of Sydney, Australia, and is travelling with Obama to get there quickly. Jade keeps his secret in exchange for him convincing Obama to let her travel with him. They travel to St. Petersburg, Russia, where the train stops. Guards climb onboard and inform the trio that they are greeted by Czar Toby. During the Czar's banquet, he orders Jade to stay as his seventh wife while the men are ordered to leave. The men challenged Toby into releasing Jade knocking the Czar out cold. The eight travelers escape . (Someone Like Me) Heinrick sees notice of the price on his head and warns his companions. Disguised as women they evade the police in Hong Kong, China, but are again attacked by Kim's warriors. Using harder ball moves, they defeat their assailants and flee to Australia. Heinrick leads his friends to Sydney, where they are happily greeted. They spend several days there and are attacked by Kim. She reveals that she was part of an evil plan by Driscoll to steal the goblet and frame Obama, so the minister would make money. Heinrick plays her off, and saves the Westerners. The goblet is returned to the city museum. Obama, unhappy that his companions used him, leaves Australia alone. He travels to Honolulu, Hawaii, and is tricked out of his money by Kim. She reports this by phone to Driscoll, who triumphs over being rid of Obama. (We're What Happens When You Don't Finish School) ''Back in Hawaii, Obama is lying poorly in an alley, when he is told by a hobo about Kim's fortress in Ka'a'awa Valley. He leaves the hobo and alley behind and treks across the island to the valley. (''YMCA) He is found by Heinrick, Jade & Pooh, who decided to help him win his bet. After taking the basketball and money from Kim's fortress, they are about to leave at the airport, when Kim tracks them down! A battle against Kim and her minions commences in a runway, ending in Kim being electrocuted to death in a pool filled with electricity. The eight friends are victorious. They reach Washington, where the police chases them to the stadium. Driscoll was about to sell off the gym in auction, when Obama crashed in, ending the wager. Driscoll proclaims himself the victor. Clancy attests to Driscoll's unfair methods and his bullying nature, but Driscoll scoffs at him, and fires him for betrayal. In the process he insults the President, who is nearby listening. He learned that Driscoll had sold his arsenal to Kim in exchange for the goblet. After one more ballplay with Obama, Driscoll is arrested and sent to prison, but vows revenge on all of Washington, especially Obama. Obama accepts Jade, Heinrick & Pooh into his team, which he then calls The Dingoes. They become champions, having been around the world at last. Trivia Story Behind the Story There was once my Grandparents' basketball shaped like the Earth, so they used to play a few rounds in Stockton. However, they had been around the world too, so I combined these methods, in an "Around the World in 80 Days" style plot. Pooh's side This is Pooh's second play without guests, so this is another plot to reveal the guest stars later on. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Samuel-L-Jackson-featured.jpg|Samuel L Jackson as Obama heinrick and hobo.jpg|Bob Hoskins as Heinrick & the Hobo Juniperlee.png|Anika Noni Rose as Jade Oct111.gif|Gary Oldman as Driscoll and the Tribe Chief clancy and czar.jpg|Alec Baldwin as Clancy & Czar Toby heroinas-jennifer-garner-869712406.jpg|Jennifer Garner as Kim president and mayor.jpg|Hank Azaria as the President & the Sydney Mayor Music Score by Hans Zimmer Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Eye of the Tiger * Mexican Holiday * Someone Like Me * No Chance * We're What Happens When You Don't Finish School * YMCA * End Title Song: Make it Happen by Mariah Carey Presenters 1 disney.jpg 5 fox.png JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full movie Due to select content being blocked, this movie is no longer available. Promotional trailer Same as aboveCategory:Episodes Category:Wide World of Sports Category:Films without guest stars Category:Films with one vocal credit song Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Defunct